Bosk giant
The bosk giant is a creature from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. 2nd Edition Stats Climate/Terrain: Bogs, marshes Frequency: Rare Organization: Tribal Activity Cycle: Any Diet: Plants Intelligence: Low (5-7) Treasure: M, Q×10 Alignment: Neutral (evil) No. Appearing: 1-3 Armor Class: 4 Movement: 18 Hit Dice: 14+3 THAC0: 7 No. of Attacks: 1 Damage/Attack: 1d8+8 or by weapon (1d12+8) Special Attacks: Spit Special Defenses: See below Magic Resistance: Nil Size: H (19' tall) Morale: Elite (13-14) XP Value: Description Bosk giants are selfish, greedy, and territorial. They are quick to attack any creature that encroaches upon what they consider their land - even if those creatures appear more powerful and deadly. Bosk giants make decisions quickly, never dwelling upon problems or situations. Considered stupid by their relatives the swamp giants, bosk giants have never been known to analyze a predicament or spend any amount of time thinking about anything. Despite that, the giants seem to possess a natural cunning that is terrible and ruthless. Bosk giants are the tallest giants on Chislev. Their features are handsome, almost as if they were sculpted by a fine craftsman, and their skin is thick, giving them a natural Armor Class of 4. They are muscular and have amazingly broad shoulders, and their long athletic legs carry them quickly over the terrain. The most striking features of bosk giants are their skin and hair. Their skin is green, ranging in color from a pale olive to almost black, and their green hair grows in clumps like grass. They wear little clothing, usually animal hides sewn together. Their coloration makes it easy for them to blend in with their surroundings. They gain a bonus of +3 to surprise, and in return they have a -3 to be surprised. Combat Unlike other giants, bosks do not hurl weapons. They simply charge into melee, swinging either their great fists or large clubs fashioned from tree limbs. The more intelligent of the giants shave the limbs so they have sharp points and deliver an additional 2 points of damage. They have no combat strategy. The giants have a special attack. Bosks can swallow great amounts of swamp water, which they can spit at their targets in a steam 12' long by 6" wide. The fetid water is combined with the gastric juices of the giant, causing 1d8 points of damage. Further, all those struck by bosk spit must save vs. paralyzation or be dazed for 1d6 rounds. Bosk giants who have swallowed swamp water can spit twice before needing to fill up again. Habitat/Society Bosks live in simple villages of crudely constructed huts made of rotted trees. Most of the villages are located in a bog - with standing water everywhere. Each village has a loose form of government. The strongest giant is the leader and his orders, which tend to be few, are followed without question. When encountered in their lair, there are 4d4+10 giants, and half of those are adults. The remainder are infants and juveniles. An infant has 10 HD and has only a +4 damage bonus. A juvenile at 12 HD has a +6 damage bonus. If a village is threatened, infants and juveniles fight side by side with their parents. Ecology Bosk giants live where there is heat, vegetation, and lots of water. They prefer fetid water, as they enjoy its taste and smell, but they settle for pure water of nothing else is available. Bosk giants eat only plants, preferring sodden roots and overripe fruits. Nuts are a delicacy and a potential bribe. The giants have been known to raid nearby human tribes for fun, to acquire human servants, and to keep other human tribes in fear of them. References * Spelljammer reference: SJR7 Krynnspace * TSR reference: TSR 9409 * ISBN: Category:Spelljammer creatures Category:SJR7 canon